


High

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Height Differences, Height Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Preferirebbe buttarsi da un ponte piuttosto che ammetterlo, ma a Yaku piace l'altezza di Lev.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! [200 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!)
> 
> Non so voi, ma a me Yaku sa tantissimo di potenziale dom *sbrill*

Preferirebbe buttarsi da un ponte piuttosto che ammetterlo, ma a Yaku piace l'altezza di Lev.   
  
Non sempre, naturalmente; non sopporta le frecciatine, non sopporta le battute, non sopporta tutte le piccole circostanze quotidiane in cui la loro differenza d'altezza si fa sentire. Tutte le volte in cui Lev appare alle sue spalle in biblioteca mentre si tende verso gli scaffali più alti e gli porge il libro che cercava con un sorriso enorme, tutte le volte che Lev si lamenta di quanto gli faccia male la schiena a parlare tutti i giorni con qualcuno di così basso - dozzine di occasioni in cui vorrebbe buttarci _Lev_ , da un ponte.   
  
Ma quando sono soli e gli basta guardarlo in un certo modo, sollevare appena il mento, e Lev si abbassa immediatamente a baciarlo senza neanche fargli alzare i talloni da terra; quand'è seduto sull'orlo del proprio letto con la porta chiusa a chiave e Lev inginocchiato tra le gambe, e ogni volta che Lev raddrizza la schiena è all'altezza perfetta per farsi baciare, lento e profondo, le mani tremanti sulle cosce di Yaku e il suo sapore sul fondo della gola...   
  
In certi momenti, l'altezza di Lev non gli dispiace affatto.


End file.
